Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Spain and Romano are watching the stars together...


"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder, where you are."

Romano looked sceptically at the humming Spaniard that was lying peacefully next to him in the grass, gazing up at the million stars above them.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Why would you start singing old nursery rhymes?"

"Well, all of these stars just made me think of it." Spain said, reaching up with his hand as though he was trying to grab them. "Do you remember when you were small?"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"What about my stupid childhood?" he asked, although smiling a little still.

"You were so small back then." Spained hummed. "And you looked just like a tomato. And every time you got scared, you'd come crying to boss Spain."

Romano snorted halfheartidly.

"It's not like I was scared or anything." he muttered. "But you always looked stupidly happy everytime so I..."

Romano stopped himself mid-sentence and blushed, realizing that he'd basically just said that he wanted Spain to be happy (which he did, but would never admit to). He glanced to the side, hoping that the idiotic bastard hadn't caught on to it, but he had, cause the very same spaniard was now grinning like an idiot at him.

"Dammit, bastard just forget it." the Italian said, blushing madly and trying to hide it by turning away.

"Why?" Spain asked cluelessly and unexpectidly grabbed his henchman's hand.

With their hands interwined, Spain, once again, reached upwards.

Romano was about to complain and curse, but he decided against it. The feeling of holding Spain's hand wasn't so bad after all. Spains hand was cool and not gross in the least, and Romano could practically feel his pulse.

'Being like this is alright once in a while.' he thought to himself, smiling fondly to himself.

"When I was a kid..." he said absentmindidly. "... I remember at one time, I was sad because you were leaving for war again. So you took me out and watched the stars with me, promising that you would return to watch the stars again, really soon."

"And I did, didn't I?" Spain muttered softly, his eyes fixated on his lover's slim fingers.

"Yeah, but just barely alive." Romano sighed. "Every time, you'd come home wounded and bleeding. I was so scared when I thought you were going to die, but at the same time scared when I thought I'd have to go back to Austria, or France."

Without realizing it, Romano had started crying. Spain smiled comfortingly and wiped the tears away with his free hand.

"It all worked out fine, si?"

"Yeah." Romano replied with a soft smile and his gaze returned to the stars. He squeezed the other's hand a little tighter. "It's all good now."

A moment of silence followed and the two returned to just watching the bright stars above their heads. Romano faintly remembered trying to count them once. After a while, he'd lost count of them and gotten really frustrated until where he'd started crying. Of course he'd been nothing but a mare child back then, and he didn't even bother to deny that he was a crybaby back then.

"Hey look at all these stars." Spain suddenly said. "Aren't they just so pretty?"

Romano thought it over and looked up at them. They were pretty sure but...

"Nah, I've seen better." he said to almost more to himself.

Spain sighed and sat up, letting go of Romano's hand.

"We should probably head inside. I suddenly feel sort of tired."

Spain got up to leave. Romano panicked and grabbed his wrist, seeing the obvious hurt in Spain's eyes.

"Stars are great and all." Romano whispered, blushing madly.

"Que?"

"Stars are great." Romano repeated. "But I prefer to look at your eyes instead."

Spain was struck silent and he blushed. In the hundreds of years that he'd known Romano, never once had he heard the angry Italian say something filled with so much... affection. Sure, Romano had said "I love you" but it was almost always followed by words like "bastard", or "moron", or "idiot". But this was true and genuine.

"Look, I know I don't enough of these cheesy lines, so... please don't make too big of a deal of it."

Spain released a relieved laugh and tackled his smaller lover in the wet grass.

"Te amo, mi amor." he whispered.

"Sei il mio mondo, il mio amato Antonio." Lovino whispered back and he kissed the oh so familiar lips of his most precious Spaniard. "Ti amo."

Hours later, the two were still lying in the grass, Spain's arms tightly wrapped around Romano's waist. Under the shining stars, Antonio begun to sing silently again.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are! When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! Then the traveler in the dark

Thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are!"


End file.
